10 Songs, 10 Moments
by DrMcGorgeous007
Summary: My response to the 10 songs challenge. Please R&R, and enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's. :


Ten Songs, Ten Moments

**1. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy – Izzie **

He was back. Her dead fiancé. She couldn't believe it, but here he was. Was she crazy?

_What am I thinking?_ She fell onto her bed just as he walked in, smiling.

_Thanks for the memories, Denny._ She thought, _But I'm done. It's time for me to move on._ She smiled at her boyfriend; at the man she loved; at her future.

At Alex.

**2. Why Not by Hilary Duff – Lexie**

She'd never had control over her life; it had always been preplanned for her. Well, not this time! She was determined to take charge and take a chance. She would ask Mark to move in with her.

And why not, right? She would never get another chance.

**3. Crush by David Archuleta – Callie**

_Seriously?_ She thought, _How can I possibly think that crazy intern likes me?_

"Um, Sadie," she stammered, "I just wanted to know…" she paused, nervous. Sadie smiled.

"Seems like someone has a little crush on me," Sadie grinned as she spoke in her British accent.

"A crush? No, no, don't be ridiculous-" she protested.

"Why don't you just take the chance? You'll never know if you don't try."

**4. I Love Rock 'N Roll by Joan Jett & The Heartbreakers – Alex**

He had never been one for dancing, but having Izzie in his arms just felt so perfect. He spun her around and twirled her pretty frame around his body. She smiled at him and he sighed. Her smile made him melt.

"Hey Iz," he whispered as he dipped her down to the ground, "will you marry me?" Izzie gasped.

**5. Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 – Derek**

If there was a heaven on Earth, this was definitely it. He gazed at the beautiful woman lying by his side, her long hair cascading down her back. He never wanted to leave the bed, to leave Meredith. She was everything for him.

He sighed. Life was so hard but being with Meredith was worth living for.

_Thank goodness it's Sunday…_ he thought as he drifted back to sleep, his arm wrapped around Meredith.

**6. Hips Don't Lie by Shakira – Cristina**

_Omigod, omigod, what am I going to wear?_ She thought. Owen was coming to pick her up in half an hour and she still had nothing to wear! She yanked dress after dress out of her closet, scattering them onto the already messy floor. She had to wear something sexy and fiery, but also classic and flirty. Finally, she found it.

Owen gasped when he opened the door. She grinned as he stared at her fiery red dress.

**7. Let's Get It Started by the Black Eyed Peas – Mark**

"Lexie, let's go home," He wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed home. Once they arrived at their apartment, he threw his shirt over his head and began kissing her. She responded fiercely and shrugged out of her jeans.

"Lexie, I love you." Her eyes searched his and she smiled.

**8. Silver Lining by Rilo Kiley – Meredith**

She had always felt like nothing in her life, or to other people. They never treated her right, or they felt too bad for her. Sometimes they took her for granted, if she was lucky.

But not him. No. He was special. He respected her, he treated her well. He loved her to death.

_Finally,_ she thought, _I'm someone's silver lining_. The simple diamond on her engagement ring sparkled in the sun.

**9. Overdrive by Katy Rose – Bailey**

She walked down the halls of Seattle Grace. She was proud. She trained her residents and now they were ready to become independent. She had done a fabulous job. She'd taught them everything they needed to survive. She smiled and dropped her RSVP letter in Stevens' locker.

She couldn't wait.

**10. Gotta Be Someone by Nickelback – George**

He sighed. He couldn't believe this. Every one of his friends was happy. It seemed like everyone in the world was happy, except for him. Why him? He had tried so hard…

"I now pronounce you… and you… and you… and you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" Derek kissed Meredith, Mark kissed Lexie, Owen kissed Cristina, and Alex kissed Izzie. Izzie. There was a time when he thought she could have become an O'Malley… but now she was Mrs. Alex Karev. Izzie Karev. It was too weird.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, I'm Owen's sister. Who are you?" The young blonde girl next to him said. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

He sighed inwardly. There had to be somebody out there for him.


End file.
